predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cascade Badge
“So, who's the first one to battle the Cerulean City Gym Leader, Sakura?” Machine asked as they all stretched and quickly packed their things to go and face the second Gym Leader. “How about you go first, Kusa? It would be awesome if you won before us.” “Really?” Kusa asked, as she combed through her long, puffy green hair. Hakel stared at her silently, admiring how beautiful her hair was. As Machine walked past him to talk to Kusa, he snapped out his random trance. “Yeah, sure!” Hakel reassured her as Machine sat down next to her, smiling. “Yeah, Kusa, of course! After all, you're the only one of us that hasn't shown her full potential yet! Sure, when we all fought against the Pokemon Trainers on Route 3, you battled a bit there. But this is your chance!” Machine said, as Kusa still stayed unsure. Hakel walked over to her and patted her back. “Kusa, go on. You'll do great. Machine and I have the utmost confidence in you.” Hakel said, giving her the last bit of confidence she needed. She stood up and shouted, “Alright! I'll go first! Let's do this!” Kusa walked out of the room, with Machine and Hakel following after her shortly. They arrived at the Cerulean City Gym after buying a few items to help them in battle. When they actually arrived at the doors of the Gym, Kusa smiled to Machine and Hakel as they wished a final bode of confidence and went to visit some sites in the town. Kusa walked into the Gym and saw that the stage was a large swimming pool filled with different types of Pokemon. The Gym Leader walked out into the room and said, cheerfully, “Oh, why, hello there, Trainer! Welcome to the Cerulean City Gym! Are you here for a challenge?” “Yes, I am!” Kusa said confidently as she called out her Ivysaur from its Pokeball. The Gym Leader smiled and stepped out towards the battlefield. She pressed a button behind the entire stage and it slowly closed up, revealing a proper stage without any water or other such obstacles in their way. Kusa and Ivysaur stepped up to the stage and both opponents bowed to one another. “As you already know, my name is Sakura. I am the current Gym Leader of Cerulean City, although, there were about three before me. What is your name?” She introduced herself, taking a Pokeball out from her back pocket. “My name is Kusa Tenpi! Nice to meet your acquaintance, Sakura.” Kusa said happily but seriously as Sakura smiled back at her. “Nice to meet you as well, Kusa. Tell me, how many Pokemon do you have at your command?” Sakura asked, as she made her Pokeball larger, ready to release the Pokemon she had at her disposal. “I have two, so far, Sakura.” Kusa said, smiling that she had achieved not that much of a feat. “I see. That settles it then. We will have a two round match and whoever is able to knockout both Pokemon, wins the match. If you win, you will receive your second Gym Badge, the Cascade Badge! If you are not able to beat me, then you will leave and come back tomorrow to face me! Is that alright with you?” Sakura asked, as stepped once on a part of her stage. A section of the stage opened up with numerous other holes, popping up around the stage. “This stage is very unique, Kusa. At random intervals of time, the stage will change drastically so you and your Pokemon must stay on their toes! I can not tell you when the stage will change so just be ready when you hear the floor begin to rumble!” “Alright, I got it Sakura! Let's do this!” Kusa shouted, ready to battle. “Very well, let's start!” Sakura shouted as she tossed her Pokeball up into the air, releasing it from its confined space. It landed in one of the holes and splashed a bit of water onto the field. It popped its head out of another hole revealing itself to a genuine Dewgong. “Wow, a Dewgong!” Kusa said, pulling out her Pokedex to read off its data after scanning it. Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokemon.'' The female electronic voice spoke up. It loves frigid seas with ice floes. It uses its long tail to change swimming direction quickly. Intrigued by this, she put her Pokedex away as Sakura's Dewgong hopped up onto the stage, throwing water across the stage. “Alright, I got it! Ivysaur, let's start this off! Attack!” Ivysaur charged forward, as Dewgong stood in place awaiting Sakura's command. “Dewgong, freeze that Ivysaur with your Ice Beam!” Sakura commanded as Dewgong aimed its horn and shot a multi-colored beam from it, directly at Ivysaur. “Ivysaur, Vine Whip!” Kusa shouted as Ivysaur latched itself on a beam high above the entire room and then dropped back down at Dewgong. “Ivysaur, Razor Leaf! Go!” Ivysaur sent a quick batch of razor sharp leaves that were sent to kill. “Dewgong, dodge that and use Headbutt on Ivysaur!” Dewgong ducked under the leaves and watched Ivysaur carefully as it sent a massive headbutt at Ivysaur, throwing it back into the air. That's when the floor began to rumble. Kusa realized that the stage was beginning to change. Unfortunately, this wasn't a “good” change for Kusa. The entire stage was now water. Kusa instantly realized her disadvantage on this new playing field as Ivysaur stayed latched on a pipe above their heads. Dewgong splashed into the water, happier than even Sakura had expected. She just smiled as Kusa looked up at her Pokemon, dangling, ready to let on Kusa's command. She didn't actually have a plan but rather, an attack that would defeat Dewgong in one blast. “Ivysaur, let go!” Her Pokemon did as it was told, as it dropped from the pipe down towards Dewgong who's specialty was obviously water. “Dewgong, come out and use your Aurora Beam! Go!” Sakura shouted as Dewgong burst out of the water, as its horn lit up once more. This time, Dewgong focused a small ball of blue energy around its horn, ready to fire at its Trainer's command. “Ivysaur, hurry up and use it! Solar Beam!” Kusa shouted as Ivysaur quickly charged up a beam of concentrated sunlight that she was sure would get through Dewgong's Aurora Beam. “Let's see which beam is stronger Sakura! Fire, Ivysaur!” Ivysaur aimed its bulb down at Dewgong, firing a concentrated wave of sunlight down at an alarming. Dewgong fired its Aurora Beam up at Ivysaur's Solar Beam making them both collide violently in a fierce collision. The clash was soon ended as Ivysaur's Solar Beam ripped past Dewgong's Aurora Beam, smashing it so hard it flew back into the water, defeated. “Yes! That was awesome, Ivysaur!” Kusa's Ivysaur fell into the water below, splashing water onto Kusa. It quickly burst out of the water and jumped into Kusa's arm, wet from its experience. Sakura smiled and called back her Dewgong who had been lying in the pool of water, fainted. “Who's next, Sakura?” “Next is my trump card! I choose you, Gyrados!” Sakura called out, revealing a huge, serpent-like water Pokemon revealed from its Pokeball. Kusa marveled at the Gyrados, as it roared proudly at her and she pulled out her Pokedex immediately quickly inputting its data. Gyrados, the Atrocious Pokemon. Once it appears, it goes on a rampage. It remains enraged until it demolishes everything in sight. ''Kusa looked disappointed at the Gyrados, unable to love how it looked after the Pokedex's description. Kusa then urged for Sakura to make the first move, along with her large Gyrados. “Gyrados, attack! Use your Hydro Pump!” Sakura ordered starting the battle off hard. Ivysaur jumped above the attack as Sakura smiled, expecting that. “Ivysaur, Razor Leaf now!” Kusa shouted as Ivysaur sent several razor sharp leaves at Gyrados but they didn't hit. “Gyrados, finish this quick! Use your Hyper Beam!” Sakura shouted making Kusa flinch for a second. Gyrados sent an overwhelmingly, gargantuan blast of orange energy from its mouth, sending Ivysaur crashing into a wall behind Kusa. “Ivysaur!” Kusa shouted as she quickly ran over to it and saw that it been blown away in one blast. She called it back to her Pokeball and sadly, put it back into pocket. “Ivysaur did very well! So now it's time to counterattack with Nidoran! Go!” Kusa released her female Nidoran from its Pokeball, with it standing in a powerful stance, glaring down Gyrados. “A Nidoran, huh?” Sakura asked, smiling at how cute it seemed. “Nice choice but it may not be able to beat my Gyrados.” “Size isn't everything, Sakura! Let's just see how well my Nidoran does! Attack!” Kusa shouted as Sakura nodded sending her Gyrados to attack as well. “Nidoran, stay on your toes against this Gyrados! It's stronger than it looks! Use your Horn Attack!” Nidoran made its signature cry as its horn glowed a bright orange. It slammed its horn into Gyrados but before it flew backwards, Gyrados smacked its tail into Nidoran sending it flying back to Kusa. It landed a skidded back a few feet, beginning to get angry with its foe. Gyrados slammed against one of the walls, making Sakura smile again. “You're right. You're Nidoran's impressive. Gyrados and I will have to be more cautious around you two. Gyrados go! Use Bite on that Nidoran!” Sakura ordered as Gyrados shot forward and covered Nidoran in its shadow. It came down on the little Pokemon, engulfing it in its large fangs. “Gotcha!” “Not quite!” Kusa shouted as she pointed up at Gyrados. “Nidoran, use Poison Sting now!” As soon as Kusa gave the command, Nidoran shot millions of little poison dart-like blasts down Gyrados' throat making it spit Nidoran up in front of her. Gyrados stood there, embarrassed because it was now poisoned. “Gyrados, keep fighting! This battle isn't over yet! Resist the poisoning and attack Nidoran again! Use Hydro Pump and don't stop until you've hit it!” Sakura ordered, as Kusa and Nidoran got ready. “Nidoran, dodge the Hydro Pump and hit Gyrados from below with your Double Kick!” Kusa shouted as Nidoran ran sideways away from Gyrados but when it did, it slipped and fell on its back just before Gyrados' Hydro Pump sent it spiraling away. “Nidoran, no!” Kusa watched as Nidoran was slammed against another wall, making it throw up blood from its mouth. Another blast of Hydro Pump smashed Nidoran through the next wall, crushing it with rumble that was beginning to fall down. “How could you?” “Oh! I'm so sorry, Kusa! I didn't mean to kill your Nidoran! I only wanted Gyrados to stop it from moving! Honestly!” Sakura said sincerely as Kusa sighed. “It's alright, Sakura... I believe you.” Kusa said, sighing and rubbing her temples. “I just thought I could really beat you with Nidoran. I trained it so hard just for this fight. I'm disappointed in myself and Nidoran...” Kusa looked down at the ground, unable to take losing a Gym Battle. That's when it happened. A light shone from where Nidoran had been thrown through. The light was so bright, it blinded all three beings there, confusing them when the light stopped. “What was that?!” Sakura asked surprised as a new Pokemon stepped out from where Nidoran was. “Ah, now I see...” “Awesome! Nidoran evolved into a Nidorina! Sweetness!” Kusa said as her new Nidorina ran back over to her, roaring at Gyrados, looking even tougher than it was before. Gyrados stared it down as Sakura laughed happily, excited with the fight that Kusa and her Pokemon were putting up. “This is exciting, Kusa! I've never had such an exciting battle with anyone, not even my sisters!” Sakura said making Gyrados go forth once more. “Gyrados, this is the last stretch! Make it count! Hyper Beam!” Gyrados opened its mouth as the large orange ball of energy formed in its mouth, growing larger than before. Gyrados and Sakura were aiming for one hit KO. “Nidorina, attack before Gyrados has the chance to attack! Go!” Kusa ordered as Nidorina dashed forward, faster than before as well. Nidorina then jumped up as its eyes turned yellow. It focused once and then unleashed a powerful electric-type attack on Gyrados that stopped it right in its track. “Whoa, is that Thunderbolt?!” “Astounding! I had no idea a Nidorina could learn that!” Sakura said, as Gyrados fell at her feet, defeated by Kusa's Pokemon. Nidorina landed back on the ground, looking proudly as it stood in front of Kusa. Kusa had won the battle, and Sakura called back her Gyrados and returned the stage back to normal. She walked over to Kusa and said, “That was amazing, Kusa. You have earned this badge. I award you with your second Gym Badge, the Cascade Badge.” Kusa accepted it willingly and thanked Sakura for giving it to her telling her that two more trainers would be coming to challenge. Kusa then left, found Machine, and Hakel, allowing them both to challenge Sakura the next day. They both won their match and by the middle of the next day, they all were ready to go. There was no stopping them now and since, Team Rocket was nowhere to be seen, they saw no point in staying in this town any longer. To wish them a goodbye, Sakura waited for them at the exit of Cerulean City and wished them godspeed on their journey ahead. They all thanked her once more and headed off into Route 24, a way that Sakura suggested. Taking her suggestion, they headed off there where a familiar suit was attacking a few innocent Pokemon here. “Team Rocket... Damn you...” Category:Chapters Category:Red Star Chapters